


我和我的绝酱（们）

by casevan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: 长毛土在山洞里捏绝的日子。和原作的平行世界。设定是，斑只教了带土怎么捏绝就死了，有意无意地只告诉带土绝是树上长的，没跟他说绝的其他技能/用处etc大概是我之前一个小土捏绝然后捏出了bug，被绝反过来抹布的脑洞拓展。使用了“肤光胜雪”梗（。有绝们/带土的X行为描写，虽然大部分感觉比较像讲相声（。）土没有特别不愿意，他比较在意的是白绝为啥会做出这种行为（。）





	

痛。  
而且莫名其妙。  
宇智波带土拼命地睁大了眼睛想要看清楚这是怎么回事。然而，写轮眼虽然是用于观察洞彻的神器，当使用者的大脑因为机械窒息而缺氧的时候…它和普通的眼睛一样，展现的也不过是一片血蒙蒙的黑暗。  
将膝盖顶在他身后的白绝手上用力，铁链哗啦一响，项圈贴着带土喉节下的那块皮肤又向内陷了一点。求生的本能让他张开了嘴，舌头舔到了他身上白绝的…算了他不是很想知道哪块皮肤。  
“有什么感觉吗？”他身后的白绝问。  
“唔～小带土好像在舔我？”这个声音来自他头顶。  
“小带土在收缩诶，勒得好紧～”这个声音…听起来太远了，应该属于那名将自己嵌入了带土双腿之间的绝。  
“唔～按照流程，是到这一步了？”接着带土便感到自己的谷道一空，想来是绝抽出了自己那一部分的拟体。骑在他脸上的绝和从背后勒着他的绝都松开了手转而出现在了他的视野里，一绝一边地掰开了他的大腿，十几只眼睛滴溜溜地转着，注视着他的下体。  
“接下来…是什么？诶有点忘了～嘿嘿～”  
“似乎是…弄点液体到小带土身上？”迟疑的语气。  
“喔喔～对！”  
然后带土就感觉自己肚子上一凉，白绝从身体上模拟人类男性性器的部分里射出了一股植物汁液，还伸出了裹着如雪肤光的指尖把那滩液体无师自通地在自己的肚脐一块打着圈涂抹着。  
“有什么感觉吗？”七嘴八舌的绝们。  
“没有～”  
“诶诶～我有个想法～”他左手边的某一只绝—原谅他实在分不清了—雀跃地说，一面将手放上了带土的胸口。虽然因为半边白绝体的缘故带土的体温比起以前要低了一点，但仍足以因为无体温的植物的这一下触碰而起应激反应。  
“看～小带土动了～”  
绝说。这个发现让更多的绝把上肢末端搭上他刚刚开始覆上鼓囊肌肉的胸口，或揉或捏。他不自在地试图通过被反绑在背后的双手支起身体改变姿势从绝们的手下逃离，但从绝的角度看来，带土就是喜欢它们的触摸，因而做出了这个要求更多的动作。某只绝发出了高兴的声音。白绝这种生物到底为什么会对这种事情感兴趣了？带土昏昏沉沉地想，到底是哪个制造环节出了差错？是程序错误还是制作过程中混入了杂质？他仿佛灵魂脱窍了一般，虽然肉体落到了一大群白绝的掌控之中，远看去仿佛在雪地里起落，但脑子却坚持回顾检查这一批白绝的制作过程，试着找出可能存在的漏洞。  
说真的，一批两批产品出这样的问题尚在带土的承受范围之内；但若所有的白绝都产生了这样的兴趣…那他倒不如去想个办法把宇智波斑给复活了，再把这烂摊子甩给这个不负责任的老祖宗来得痛快。  
宇智波斑果然不是什么正经老头子！宇智波带土丝毫没有自己的思路已经跑偏的自觉，愤愤地想。  
一只手抓住了他的下巴，向他施加了张嘴的暗示。于是他也顺从了，伸出舌头开始舔吮白绝塞到他嘴里的那一根东西。  
白绝可能没有痛感，带土想，我都这样了，他也没反应！

这天带土正把卷卷绝裹在身上做日常练习，卷卷的触手却突然挠了一下他的脖子，害得他抖了一下，手里剑也射偏了，差点把一只还在生长成型中的绝给弄下来。  
“这个，好嚼哦。”他听到身后传来了白绝的声音。  
还在记恨着几天前白绝们胡来的行为，带土故意没有动。然而他忘记了自己身上现在套了一只卷卷，身体不由自主地向着后方白绝的怀抱靠了过去。白绝接住了他，从手上掰了一块什么，塞进了他的嘴里。  
“小带土也来吃嘛～”  
绝说。  
嘴里骤然被塞进了异物，带土泄愤似地狠狠咬下去，发现是被绝从不知道哪里弄来的，嚼头特别足的红豆糕。  
果然是绝会喜欢的东西，带土想。接着白绝又说话了。  
“哎呀哎呀，小带土有精神点了么？”白绝说着，突然怪力上来啪嗒一下把带土掀在地上。包住他身体的卷卷绝偏偏在此时和白绝同流合污，不仅没让他能够反抗，反倒还把他的四肢摊开了。  
“上一次小带土不高兴！嘤嘤嘤我们想要你也高兴呀～就像我们想知道便意是什么一样～”  
“……”带土瞪着绝。白绝不知道又学了些什么奇怪的东西，这时居然从眼睛里挤出一点顺着脸颊流下来的液体。带土恶劣地猜想那多半还是什么植物汁液，就跟上回最后它们射在他嘴里的一样。  
运气好的话，还是甜的。  
绝们又聚集到他身边了。几个白绝互相打了个眼色，紧接着便在他眼前向后退去，留出了一个空挡。  
有两个小小的身影向带土走来，填上了这个空当。  
一看清这两人的身形容貌，带土便狠命挣扎起来，卷卷几乎按他不住。  
“卡卡西！琳！你们为什么也到了这里！”  
少年喊得几乎破音。他又转向那一圈白绝：  
“有什么要玩的就冲我来！你们为什么要去抓卡卡西和琳？！”  
“咦？小带土竟然这样想我们，好伤心啊～”  
“就是就是～”  
“只是觉得小带土看到梦里也在喊的人应该会高兴，所以才变成他们的样子……没想到小带土居然不领情嘤嘤嘤嘤～”  
带土半信半疑地看着那两个身影，终于在卡卡西向他露出个笑容的时候放下心来。  
笨卡卡西一直都只会嘲笑我，这个会朝我笑得那么温柔的卡卡西肯定是白绝变的赝品啦！  
只是白绝什么时候居然又多了变化模拟成别人的技能？而且是完全模仿，即使连写轮眼都看不出来……斑这老头子到底都教了我些什么啊？这样真的没有问题吗？  
少年带土忧虑地想着，终于在白绝们的手臂中软倒下去。

**Author's Note:**

> 白绝后来塞给带土的红豆糕是……偷的卡卡西放的贡品233333


End file.
